Accidental Words
by brokenxlostforever
Summary: Set in Emmett's POV, takes place in season 3 when Tank and Bay are just friends before Emmett and Bay kissed.
Underline: Signing and Speaking

 **Bold:** Signing

 **Summary:** Set in Emmett's POV, takes place in season 3 when Tank and Bay are just friends before Emmett and Bay kissed.

 **Emmett's POV:**

It was about 8:30 P.M. and Emmett was just leaving Daphne's since he and her was studying. He walked down the stairs and saw that the garage was open which only meant one thing. Bay was inspired and she was doing her art. I debated several times if I should go in and see Bay. I miss her sometimes and still love her, but who knows if she forgives me, let alone love me back. I slowly approved the garage and once I got there, I saw a sleepy Bay. She looked so cute all snuggled up on the couch. I saw she was lying down with a sketchbook on her stomach showing she must've fallen asleep while drawing. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb. I walked over to the couch kinda feeling like a creeper, but stopped thinking about it. When I saw her lips move, I carefully read them kinda feeling like it was when she didn't know sign language. She said five words and her lips moved slowly and I scratched my head trying to make sure I read them exactly right. I closed my eyes to replay the scene in my head and I knew what I saw. She slowly said, "Emmett, I love you too." I shook my head no, and that I was just imagining things. I then remembered her sketchbook and saw that it was flipped over. I kept telling myself to not flip it over, but my hands moved faster then my mind kinda like when I'm signing to Bay in an argument, I flipped it over. I looked over it and saw it looked like a person, I took a better look at and saw that it was me. It was still lightly drew in pencil, but it was amazing. I had my eyes perfectly shaped and I could tell that it wasn't a quick sketch, she was trying to make an art piece. I looked around for a photo of me or something, but there wasn't. I wondered why she would draw me and if it was made out of anger or love or even lust. I desperately wanted to ask what it meant and if we could get together again. I miss her sweet smile, her perfect curls that perfectly fall, her sarcastic jokes, and oh her touch, her touch that used to touch my face and neck and practically everywhere. Although we haven't made love, I can just imagine the passion, true love and that sweet feeling of electricity running through my body. I let out a sigh thinking how I can talk to her and even if I should bring up what I saw when I read her lips and what I saw in her sketchbook. I looked over at her and my eyes went directly to her lips and I couldn't stop thinking about how her lips were so soft and how they taste of cinnamon. Without thinking twice about it, I put my lips directly on hers and began kissing her bottom lip in my mouth and in the corner of my eyes. I see her eyes open, I instantly pull away immediately regretting my decision. She slowly gets up rubbing her eyes and her eyes became wide when she sees me.

She quickly signs, "Emmett! What was that for?" I slide my foot nervously and look down trying to think of what to say. I close my eyes to try and think harder of what to say. I suddenly feel her soft lips onto mine and put my arms around her waist. I feel her hands play with my hair teasingly while I feel the passion increase deeply. My heart pounds faster and faster as she deepens the kiss. After what felt like forever we both pull away for air, we both stared at each other. I tried reading her expression, but I couldn't read it. Bay then looked over to her right and had a confused expression.

She instantly blushed as she looked back at me and signed, "did you see that?"

I act faked confused and sign, " **see what?"**

Her blush becomes a darker shade of red as she signs, "what I was drawing in my sketchbook." I don't know what to say so I just smile and nod. She starts to look down at her feet and I could tell she was getting nervous about something.

She looks back at me and signs slowly, "did you figure out what it was?"

I smiled and nod and sign, **"it's me, isn't it?"**

Her blush fades away slowly as she signs, "I knew you knew and that's why you kissed me, right?"

I nod and sign, **"it's amazing, but where is the picture of me?"**

She signs nervously, "it was from memory because I had a dream about you."

I smirk and sign, **"and what would the dream be about?"** She pauses for a second looking like she is trying to come up with a lie.

So I sign, **"just tell me the truth."**

She laughs and sign, "how can you always tell when I'm lying?"

I sign with confidence, **"because I love you, Bay."**

She signs slowly to make sure I know it to be true, "I love you too." She pulls me close to her embrace, but I pull her close like I need to protect her from the world.

She looks at me and signs, "always have to play the hero."

I sign and smirk, **"as your boyfriend, it's a job I have to do."**

She smiles brightly more than she has since has ever since we broke up.

I smile bright and sign, **"so I'll take that as a yes."**

She smiles and signs like the day I asked her to the prom, "yes, yes I will."


End file.
